Antagonist
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Aku bukan yeoja baik. Mungkin Tuhan memberikanku peran antagonist, tapi aku yang seperti ini pun berharap dapat memberikan cinta tulus pada mereka yang mencintaiku…."/ Inilah pembalasan Jaejoong!/ YunJae/ GS.


_**Tittle : Antagonist **__**(GS)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance, family, angst, hurt, drama, ga jelas seperti yang buat =="**_

_**Rate : M? **_

_**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit soalnya lagi sakit malas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**\**_

.

.

"Joongie…. Mari bertemu dan bicara!"

"_Ne_. Datanglah ke rumah!"

.

.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu berjalan pelan mendekati _namja_ yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya dari kantor. Membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang di kenakannya, memperlihatkan dada berisinya yang tertutupi sebuah bra berwarna hitam, memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh apa pun selain _under_ _wear_ bermotif _hello_ kitty_._

"_Bear_…." Panggilnya manja.

"_Boo_?" _namja_ bermata musang itu tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan menggiyurkan di depan mata sipitnya.

_Yeoja_ berkulit seputih susu dan sehalus kapas itu membuka kait branya, membuang benda malang itu entah kemana dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang _namja_.

"_Bo_…. _Boo_…."

"_Ne_?"

"Ada yang kurang…." _Namja_ tampan itu membantu sang _yeoja_ berdiri, menarik _under_ _wear_nya hingga terlepas dan kembali mununtun sang _yoeoja_ untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya lagi, "Ini baru benar…."

.

.

"Eng…. Yunie….ahhh…." desah Jaejoong, ah…. Sepertinya Yunie _bear_nya terlalu bersemangat menjamah tubuhnya.

Yunho mengulum, menggigiti dan meremas-remas dada sital _yeoja_nya, "_Boo_…. Aku tidak tahan."

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Jung Yunho itu, "Masukkann saja Yunie…."

"Yunho!"

Jung Yunho, namja _pemilik_ mata setajam musang itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho mengambil jasnya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Jaejoong yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

"_Oonie_ sudah datang?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Ahra yang sudah menangis pilu.

"Ahra, apa maumu? Tidak tahukah kau, kami sedang….…."

"Kau keterlaluan, Yun!" lirih Ahra.

"_Onnie_ mau bicara padaku atau suamiku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

Dengan kasar Ahra menghapus air matanya, "Ku tunggu kau di ruang tamu!" _yeoja_ itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Boo_…."

"Hanya ingin sedikit menggodanya, _Bear_…." Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong, "Kita belum selesai, _Boo_." Jemarinya mulai meremas-remas dada Jaejoong lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, ne…." Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho.

"_Boo_…."

Cup!

Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Yunho, "Malam ini aku milikmu, _Bear_…."

"Jangan lama-lama!" kesal Yunho.

"_Arraso_ _baby_ _bear_…." Jaejoong memungut bra dan _under_ _wear_nya, memakainya dan menarik kemja putihnya, menggancingnya asal kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sedikit merajuk.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memintaku untuk langsung ke ruang kerja, tapi lihat apa yang ku lakukan?!" marah Ahra.

"Eum, Yunie yang tidak tahan…. Padahal aku hanya sedikit menggodanya." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ahra., "_Wae_? Bukankah hal ini biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri? Ah, kau yang belum menikah saja juga melakukannya dengan siapa itu namanya…."

Plak!

"Hentikan! Cukup sudah Jae!" air mata menggenangi mata Ahra.

"Bukankah karma itu berlaku _Onnie_?" tanya Jaejoong, senyuman tetap menggembang dari _chery_ _lips_ merahnya yang sedikit bengkak. "Kau yang mengumpankan Yunho padaku dan lihatlah! Sekarang dia jatuh ke dalam pesonaku. Apa kau menyesal, _Oonie_?"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Cepat katakan! Beruang besarku tidak suka menunggu makan malamnya…."

"Ceraikan Yunho!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aku harus menceraikannya?"

"Karena kau tidak mencintainya! Kau hanya memanfaatkannya untuk membalas dendam padaku."

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah menceraikannya karena dengan mengikat Yunho disisiku bisa membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan…."

"Kau wanita mengerikan!"

"Kau mengajariku dengan baik, _Oonie_…. Bukankah kau menyuruh _namja_ _chingu_mu untuk memerkosaku dulu? Dan lihatlah…. _Namja_ _chingu_mu kini menjadi suamiku, berada di bawah kendaliku…. Ini sungguh menyenangkan!"

"Wanita kejam!"

"Kau guru yang baik untuk itu…."

.

.

"Ahra meninggal. Dia menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk…." Ucap Yunho disela kegiatannya mengukir leher dan bahu Jaejoong dengan jejak-jejak cintanya, "Dia terjun dan tenggelam di dalam sungai Han."

"Kau menyesal karena kekasihmu mati mengenaskan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menitikkan air mata dari _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya.

"_Boo_…."

"Ahhhh…." Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis disela kegiatan intimnya bersama Yunho. Suaminya, mantan kekasih kakaknya. Menangis karena merasa menjadi _yeoja_ yang jahat. Jahat pada Yunho, jahat pula pada Ahra.

.

.

**Enam bulan sebelumnya….**

"Yun…. ini Joongie, adikku….." ucap Ahra tersenyum riang mengenalkan _namja_ _chingu_nya pada sang adik. _Yeah_, setidaknya selama sepuluh tahun ini itulah status Ahra dan _yeoja_ cantik pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ yang menatap sinis padanya.

Yunho menatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang seolah menghanyutkannya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Joongie, ini Jung Yunho _namja_ _chingu_ku." Ahra memeluk erat lengan kanan Yunho. _Yeoja_ yang empat tahun lebih tua daripada Jaejoong itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ tampan di samping kakak tirinya itu tanpa minat. Mungkin Jaejoong memang tidak pernah peduli pada apa pun yang berhubungan dengan anak dari _yeoja_ yang sepuluh tahun lalu menikah dengan _Appa_nya.

"Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tanggannya pada Jaejoong.

Mengabaikan Yunho, Jaejoong melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, lelah setelah berkutat dengan _study_nya. Diusinya yang ke-20 tahun, _yeoja_ berkulit seputih susu itu tengah disibukkan menyusun Desertasinya. Jaejoong memang sosok gadis jenius.

"Maafkan dia. Kejeniusan otaknya mempengaruhi tempramennya yang sedikit buruk." Ahra tersenyum.

"_Ne_." sahut Yunho. Sedikit kecewa juga tidak bisa menyentuh pemilik kulit indah itu.

"Akan ku buatkan minum. Kau mau apa?"

"Teh saja…."

"Tunggu sebentar, _ne_…." Ahra melangkah menuju dapur, tidak menyadari tatapan musang kekasihnya menatap ke arah tangga yang kosong.

Entah apa yang Yunho lihat….

.

.

**Lima bulan sebelumnya….**

"Bantu aku menyingkirkannya, Yun." Pinta Ahra yang tanpa permisi memasuki ruang kerja Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" mata musang itu membulat sempurna menatap Ahra, sedikit melupakan beberapa dokumen perusahaan yang harus diperiksanya, "Apa maksudmu? Menyingkirkan siapa?" tanya Yunho binggung.

"Jaejoong. Dia merebut semuanya dariku." Adu Ahra.

"Merebut apa?"

"Kau tahu? Tadi _Umma_ menamparku hanya karena membela _yeoja_ brengsek itu!" maki Ahra.

"Ahra, aku rasa ini…."

"_Jebbal_…." Mohon Ahra.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku!" pinta Yunho.

"Jaejoong mendebatku. Apa salahku kalau aku menduduki posisi direktur di perusahaan _Appa_? Dia mengatakan aku tidak mampu dan sialnya _Umma_ membelanya. _Umma_ bahkan menamparku…." Mata Ahra berkaca-kaca, "Yun, _jebbal_…. Bantu aku!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memberikanmu jabatan sebagai direktur di sini walaupun kau adalah tunanganku sendiri." _Yeah_, dua minggu yang lalu Ahra dan Yunho resmi bertunangan, pestanya sangat meriah meskipun tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Hancurkan Kim Jaejoong! Buat dia menyesal!"

"Caranya?!"

"Perkosa dia, renggut apa yang mejadi harta berharganya sebagai seorang wanita!"

"_MWO_? _Yah_! Kau gila…."

"Yun…. _Jebbal_…."

"Itu keterlaluan, Ahra. Apapun kecuali itu."

"_Jebbal_ Yun. Kau yang melakukannya atau aku yang membunuhnya?!"

.

.

**Empat bulan sebelumnya….**

Mendapat gelar doktor diusia muda ternyata tidak menjamin kebahagiaan bagi Jaejoong. Banyak aspek yang menunjang sebuah pondasi kebahagiaan, atau apabila ada seseorang yang memang berniat merusak suatu kebahagiaan. Itulah yang Jaejoong alami.

"_Andwe_! _Andwe_!" Jaejoong menjerit, berteriak histeris, meraung dan memohon pada _namja_ bejat yang tengah menyetubuhinya. Seingatnya tadi dirinya menemani Ahra pergi ke desainer atas perintah ayahnya untuk memesan gaun pengantin yang akan di pakai Ahra dalam upacara pernikahannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ketika _doe_ _eyes_nya terbuka ada seorang _namja_ yang tengah menyetubuhinya. Ironisnya _namja_ yang tengah merenggut harga dirinya adalah calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

Yunho.

Dengan tidak berperi kemananusiaan seorang Jung Yunho merampas kehormatan Kim Jaejoong sebagai seorang perempuan. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menanamkan benihnya pada rahim seorang _yeoja_, _yeoja_ yang merupakan calon adik iparnya sendiri, _yeoja_ yang sebenarnya membuat akal sehatnya sedikit mengabur dengan pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Apa salah Joongie…. Hiks…. Hiks…."

.

.

**Tiga bulan sebelumnya….**

"_Andwe_! _Andwe_!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris di bawah guyuran air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya yang kemerah-merahan akibat digosok kasar oleh si empunya, "Joongie kotor…. Joongie kotor…." _Yeoja_ cantik itu menggosok kulit putihnya kasar, memukul perut ratanya yang mungkin beberapa bulan lagi tidak akan rata lagi akibat benih dari perbuatan bejat Yunho.

Dok…. Dok…. Dok….

"Joongie, buka pintunya, _Chagy_…. Kita bicara baik-baik, _ne_…." pinta wanita dewasa yang selama sepuluh tahun ini membesarkan Jaejoong dengan cinta tulus, "_Yeobo_, dobrak saja pintunya! Aku khawatir pada kesehatan uri Joongie. Kalau dia seperti ini kasihan bayinya…."

"Menyingkirlah dari pintu…." Perintah _Mr_. Kim.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Beberapa kali _namja_ yang merupakan ayah kandung seorang Kim Jaejoong itu membenturkan dirinya pada pintu kamar mandi tempat Jaejoong mengurung dirinya selama lebih dari dua jam lamanya. _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha keras agar pintu itu dapat terbuka dan segera memeluk putri kecilnya yang sedang frustasi. Pasangan Kim itu tahu apa yang menimpa putri bungsu mereka, mereka juga tahu ada sebuah nyawa tidak berdosa yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahim Jaejoong.

Brak!

Dan pintu kokoh itu pun akhirnya terbuka…

"Joongie! _Andweeee_!" jerit _Mrs_. Kim.

.

.

Ahra beberapa kali meneguk _mekju_ langsung dari botolnya, "Dia depresi dan mencoba bunuh diri. Anak yang dikandungnya keguguran…. Aku senang sekali."

"Anak?" tanya Yunho, ditatapnya calon istrinya yang suda hampir mabuk itu tajam.

"_Ne_. Dia mengandung anakmu." Ucap Ahra, senyum menggembang di wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Jaejoong. Dia mengandung anakmu…. hehehehehe…. Sayang dia mengalami pendarahan gara-gara depresi. Anak itu mati. Aku senang sekali dia semakin depresi. Aku ingin dia gila…." Racu Ahra yang kembali meneguk _mekju_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!" marah Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu sempat menggebrak meja kayu yang memisahkannya dari Ahra.

"Itu tidak penting!"

"Itu peting untukku! Brengsek!" Yunho segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, _namja_ tampan bermata setajam musang yang sama sekali belum mabuk itu segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di samping kedai, melupakan cara Ahra pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Yunho hanyalah Jaejoong, Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan anaknya.

.

.

Yunho menatap _yeoja_ berkulit pucat yang semakin memucat itu, terlihat raut kesedihan dan kelelahan di wajah cantiknya, tubuhnya sedikit kurus, warna merah alami pada bibirnya sedikit memudar. Ada kesedihan dan rasa bersalah di dalam hati Yunho. Luka yang dialami Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengalami, perih yang _yeoja_ cantik itu rasakan pun dirasakan oleh Yunho. Sejujurnya _namja_ tampan itu menyesali perbuatannya pada Jaejoong. Andaikan dia tidak menuruti Ahra, tapi…. Bila Yunho tidak melakukannya Ahra akan membunuh Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mau _yeoja_ cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu meninggal. _Yeah_, cinta dalam hati untuk Ahra pergi entah kemana? Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah perasaan asing untuk Jaejoong yang Yunho kenal dengan nama cinta.

.

.

**Dua bulan sebelumnya….**

Yunho duduk di bibir ranjang Jaejoong. Hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja Yunho datang mengunjungi Jaejoong, "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanyanya.

Doe eyes kelam itu menatap tajam mata musang Yunho, "Kau tidak akan bisa memberikan apa mauku. Pergilah!"

"Katakan! Akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu." Janji Yunho.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_."

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku dan meninggalkan Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Tebus kesalahanmu dengan seluruh hati dan hidupmu!"

.

.

**Satu bulan sebelumnya….**

Ahra terpaku. Bukankah hari ini pernikahannya? Bukankah harusnya hari ini _yeoja_ itu menjadi _yeoja_ paling bahagia di dunia karena akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Tapi tidak!

Lihatlah di depan sana! Di altar pernikahan.

Sepasang kekasih sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menggantikan posisi Ahra.

Harusnya Ahra yang menikah dengan Yunho, bukan _yeoja_ itu!

Tapi kenapa?

"Kau memilih senjata yang salah _Onnie_." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Ahra, sebuah senyum meremehkan sekaligus senyum kemenangan.

"Kalian…. Teganya melakukan hal ini padaku?" lelahan air mata Ahra tidak bisa mengembalikan semunya. Pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang direncanakanan akan berlangsung pukul sepuluh pagi kini menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri karena satu jam yang lalau Yunho sudah menjadi milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghapus air mata Ahra, "Bumerangmu kembali padamu dengan luka yang lebih besar lagi. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan menebarkan garam yang sangat banyak diatas lukamu…. Akan ku tunjukan sesuatu padamu, _Oonie_…."" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho,

Air mata Ahra menjadi saksi sebuah tautan yang tercipta antara _chery_ _lips_ merah itu dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang sebelumnya miliknya.

_Well_, takdir memang sangat adil.

.

.

"_Aku bukan yeoja baik. __Mungkin Tuhan memberikanku peran antagonist, tapi aku yang seperti ini pun berharap dapat memberikan cinta tulus pada mereka yang mencintaiku…."_

_._

_._

**END**

.

.

.

Thursday, April 18, 2013

7:09:51 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
